A stay with the Takuto family
by akane shuuya
Summary: And if Akane's parents are busy and she has to stay for some time with the family of the boy she love. What would happen?


**Hey Hello,**

 **I thought about this idea while I was sleeping**

 **and I thought it might be a good idea**

 **Tell me, what you think?**

Chapter 1:the beginning

POV akane:

After finishing the football training session, everyone went home.

I did the same

I am akane yamana and I am 13 years old.

I am in my second year at Raimon College.

I am one of the three managers of the football club.

My parents are Yoshi Yamana and Yuka Azumi Yamana.

I am an only child.

I have lavender-colored eyes and long chained hair that I attach when I'm at school, in two mats.

People around me say that I am a kind, friendly and peaceful person.

Here I think that's all you need to know about me.

I went home smiling as always.

"I came back," I said

"welcome back my darling" replied my mother

She is 35 years old and she is very young.

She has brown hair and lavender eyes.

I went to the kitchen

"cuckoo daddy" I said to him smiling

he greeted me warmly

My father is 37 years old and he is a journalist.

He has chained hair and blue eyes.

"luckily you came back quickly we wanted to talk to you" my mother told me suddenly

I sat with them in the kitchen table.

"Is there a problem?" I calmly asked

it was one of my qualities, I was always calm in the worst situations.

"Your dad will be busy with his work the next 2 months" began my mother

I did not understand where the problem was, Dad was always busy with his work.

"Your grandmother is sick so I'm going to take care of her" she told me softly so that I could understand her words

"That's why I'm leaving tomorrow for los-angeles" she finished sighing

I had a question in my head and I was going to do

"and me mom ..." I said calmly

"I wanted to take you with me, but some friends told me they wanted to keep you," she told me

"Well, who are they?" I asked him

My father answered me

"It's the takuto family, they have two children, one of them at your age, it seems to me" he told me while thinkin

I froze on the spot ...

The Takuto family ...

It was the family in Shindou ...

Shindou Takuto is 13 years old.

He has brown hair and brown eyes.

He is the captain of the football team.

And it's also the boy I love for long time

We had dinner in peace and went to my room.

I quickly fall asleep.

...

I wake up slowly, I look at my alarm clock, it was 6 o'clock.

I get up calmly, and I went to get ready.

After putting on my uniform, I decided not to do my two usual mats.

I went down for lunch.

My mother had made eggs and toast with jam.

I quickly finished lunch, I would be late otherwise.

My mother sat with me at the table while I ate.

"Your father went to work early this morning, and my flight is at 10 am, my friends will come to get you from your school" said my mother

I acquiesced

"I'm not really worried, I'm sure everything will be fine, darling," she says.

I smiled, I quickly finished lunch, I hugged my mother and then I left for Raimon.

Even if I did not show it to my mother, I was nervous.

Who would not, I will have to live with the boy I love for a while, I could die happy.

Without realizing it, I was in front of Raimon.

I went to my class.

I sat in my place.

"Hi Akane" the people who were present in the class greeted me

"Hello," I replied, smiling

I looked around, Shindou and Kirino still had not come.

Kirino Ranmaru is 13 years old.

He has pink hair that he ties in two duvets and blue eyes.

He is Shindou's best friend and defender of the football team.

The door is open and Kirino and Shindou have returned.

They went to their places.

Kirino was on my right and Shindou on my left.

"Hello Akane" kindly told me kirino

Shindou looked at me and then smiled

"Hi," he told me

"Hello boys," I replied, laughing

Before we could talk anymore the math teacher had arrived.

it's jinno-sensei

He is old and grumpy and everyone is afraid of him.

And the math course has started.

Then the course of Japanese and finally that of history.

It's now time for lunch.

My mother had made me a bento.

"Akane, let's eat I'm exhausted"

I turned back it was Midori.

Midori Seto is 13 years old.

She has long red hair and brown eyes.

She is also a manager of the team and my best friend.

I have a gentle smile

"of course let's go there" I said to him smiling

We went to sit at our usual table.

With us there was Sorano Aoi.

Aoi Sorano is 12 years old.

She has short blue hair and blue eyes.

She is in first year and is also a manager of the team.

We chatted happily.

When I checked my phone, I heard that my mother had sent me a message

"I arrived" the message was saying

I smiled

"What is Akane, why are you smiling?" asked me Aoi curiously

"My mother told me she had arrived safe and sound in Los Angeles" I told them

They looked at me shocked

"Your mother is gone, I'm sure your father is working, and you're going to stay where?"

I have known Midori for a long time and she also knew my parents very well.

I'm blushing.

"I'm going to stay with friends," I say, blushing

"Ah, but that's all," Aoi told me

"Why are you blushing?" Midori asked me

"It's the identity of these people," I said, blushing again

"Do we know them, who is it?" Aoi told me more and more curious

I felt a hand on my head

"She will stay at home"

I raised my head, it was shindou.

He was smiling.

Midori and Aoi were shocked and they looked at me weirdly.

Behind shindou was kirino, tenma, shinsuke and tsurugi.

Tenma Matsukaze is 12 years old.

He has brown hair and brown eyes.

He is in first year at Raimon and is the best childhood friend of aoi.

It is also milleu of the team's field.

Shinsuke Nishizono is also 12 years old.

He is tiny, has brown hair and brown eyes.

He is also in the first year and is a defender of the team

Tsurugi Kyousuke is 12 years old.

He has blue hair and brown eyes.

He's also in first year and he's an attacker.

Decidedly I feel that these next days will be filled with emotion.

 **This is the first chapter what do you say?**

 **I'm sorry if the characters look very oc.**

 **Put your comments and criticisms**

 **See you next time**


End file.
